Legends of a Poisonous Person (song)
Legends of a Poisonous Person is a twelfth track/song from a melodic death metal band, the Moment Spirit's album, Blood. It was written by a whole band. Song Information Song title: Legends of a Poisonous Person Band: The Moment Spirit Album: Blood Track number: 12 (13 if FYE Edition) Key signature(s): Eb (3 flats) BPM's: 110-220 Song time: 4:36 Year released: 2018 Music Video This music video will be made by the Moment Spirit on late August 2016 with the Nobolee. Lyrics -INTRO- YEEEEEOOOOOW! YEEEEEOOOOOW! Oh! -VERSE 1- You are the one that want to go when the danger is ahead You have to go outside but you have to run around out there There is a woman, she has a poisoned skin She has black gloves, and even black fully-covered chest to feet -CHORUS- When this person comes poisoned everyone with her hand When she has touched the one and others Now what have happened then when the world is suffering Even though I die by then with all our blood Helping is never been well with you if you are down When she touched us with her skin and her gloves by ten After all she does is the story that she made up that is Legends of a poisonous person -VERSE 2- She has ten legs, and even eight arms She runs to you and make you left along Seven has been poisoned by her Including me She never understand what else she's done By herself if we're all dead -CHORUS- When this person comes poisoned everyone with her hand When she has touched the one and others Now what have happened then when the world is suffering Even though I die by then with all our blood Helping is never been well with you if you are down When she touched us with her skin and her gloves by ten After all she does is the story that she made up that is Legends of a poisonous person -BREAKDOWN- When she touched your skin When she touched your life -SOLO- -CHORUS- When this person comes poisoned everyone with her hand When she has touched the one and others Now what have happened then when the world is suffering Even though I die by then with all our blood Helping is never been well with you if you are down When she touched us with her skin and her gloves by ten After all she does is the story that she made up that is Legends of a poisonous person -OUTRO- She left our bodies on the ground And also blood on the ground She never takes care of that part It's been nineteen years since she've done that all the days She also lets it go by the months Now she is still permanent poisonous person If it is the legends of poisonous person Legends of a poisonous person Category:The Moment Spirit Category:The Moment Spirit songs Category:Songs in Blood Category:Songs released in 2016